


Oh, Bradley

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shota, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Oh, Bradley

“Daddy, can you get Shawn to baby sit me tonight, I don't like the girl that you had for me last week, she was a real bag, and I like Shawn, he's nice to me?” Bradley asked his dad.

 

“I don't know kiddo, I don't think he's ever babysat anyone before, and he's only thirteen.”

 

“Yeah, but I'm ten, I almost don't even need a babysitter anymore, it would be more like he was just here spending the night with a friend.” He tried.

 

“That's true enough, but no, you're certainly not old enough to stay home for six hours by yourself. An hour, maybe yes, but no more. I'll call Lori and ask her what she thinks about it and see if he'd even be willing to do it at all, and then we'll see, okay.”

 

“Thanks daddy, you're the best.”

 

“Yeah yeah, don't try and butter me up boy. Now, go do your homework while I make the call.”

 

Bradley scampered up to his room and took out his homework and started doing it. He was just barely ten years old, his birthday had in fact only been two weeks prior, he was pretty much right at the average for his age in height, weight, and smarts. He was pretty good looking, even though he did not really think so, but then, most boys do not believe that they are at all good looking. He has shaggy light brown hair, nice deep brown eyes, small freckle covered nose, beautiful full red lips, and cute little dimples when he smiled.

 

Bradley's dad looked much the same, just older and a little rougher around the edges from working construction for the past fifteen years or so. He was really fit though, kept his hair a little shorter, and wore dagger pins in both his ears, he had got them when he was sixteen because he thought they looked cool, and he had never taken them out. Also, not long after Bradley was born, he got his one and only tattoo, and it was simply the name and birth date of his son, it was on his forearm, he felt it was very symbolic. His name was Bradley as well, but he went by Brad to save confusion in the house, and Bradley junior just went by Bradley. Brad had went and grabbed the phone and pulled up his long time neighbors and friends number and dialed it. They had lived next door to each other since Shawn was still in diapers, he had watched the boy grow up into the fine young man he was.

 

“Hey Lori, can I ask a favor?”

 

“Oh, hey Brad, sure, what's up?” She asked.

 

“Well, I have a date tonight and was gonna get a sitter for Bradley, but he doesn't want the girl I got last time, he didn't like her. He wanted to know if Shawn could come and sit for him instead. Do you think he would be able to handle that, first of all, and is he even free tonight?”

 

“I don't see any reason why not, and even if he has problems, it's not like we're all that far away, hell, he can throw a rock and alert us if he has to.”

 

“Too true.”

 

“Yeah, and as far as I know he has no plans anyway. He's just up in his room moping and listening to music as always. God I hate teenagers sometimes.” She chuckled.

 

“At least you don't have any girls, they're worse, at least he's moping and not screaming at you every few seconds like my sisters did. I swear I have no idea how my dad didn't kill the both of them, but he liked them, not me.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, and I'm not really sure how I survived either, but then, I wasn't quite that bad.” She laughed.

 

“That's at least good. Would you go and ask him if he minds please, tell him I'll pay him forty bucks?”

 

“Sure, gimme a moment, I'll be right back.”

 

Brad waited on the phone for at most five minutes before Lori came back on the line and started talking again.

 

“Yeah, he said it shouldn't be a problem. Now, I have to warn you, we've been getting the feeling lately that Shawn might be gay, is it okay that he spends time with Bradley with you knowing that?”

 

“Ah, that's not a problem with me, and I hate to tell you this, but I've known that he is gay for at least three years now, and suspected it from the time he was six. I was starting to wonder if you guys would ever notice.”

 

“I've actually suspected it for a while now, but I didn't really want to admit it to tell you the truth. How is it though that you knew?”

 

“Couple reasons actually, I'm bi, I thought you knew that, and the other reason is I've had many gay friends, so I know all the signs.”

 

“Yeah, I remember, so I guess I should have realized you would have seen the signs before me. It'll actually be nice that if he can open up with you a bit that he'll have someone who knows what he's going through to talk to, because he sure as hell won't talk to us anymore. I've actually almost confronted him a few times, but I think I'm going to hold off a while longer, and hopefully he'll come out to us before too long.”

 

“To tell you quite honestly, he doesn't really talk to me either, even though he knows for a fact that I'm bi. I've been noticing lately that he seems a bit more depressed, so if I can talk to him any, I will, okay.”

 

“That'd be great, but how does he know about your sexuality?”

 

“He must have heard you and Kevin talking about it one night, and he just casually mentioned that he knew I was bi a few days later. This was actually a few years ago now. I just told him yep, I sure am, this way I can enjoy the grass on both sides of the fence. He didn't quite understand it then, but I assure you that he does now. He blushes sometimes when he sees me.”

 

“Yes, I'm sure he understands now, but probably wouldn't have then. Well, what time would you like him there for then?”

 

“Well, I'm going to go get ready now, so if he can be here in let's say half an hour, That'd be great. I'll order pizza for the boys, and then they can eat together once it arrives.”

 

“Sounds good, I'll send him right over, oh, and have fun on your date tonight.”

 

“Thanks, I will.”

 

They hung up, and then Brad went looking for Bradley and found him in his room on his computer doing his homework.

 

“Hey there handsome, it's all set, Lori says Shawn will be just fine, and besides, they're right next door, so no biggie.”

 

“Oh good. When will he be here then?”

 

“In about half an hour, and I'll call and order some pizza for you two for right around dinner time.”

 

“Awesome, thanks daddy.”

 

“You're welcome baby. Well, I'm going to get ready for my date, you make sure and get this all done, okay.”

 

“Okay, oh and what's his name?”

 

“What makes you think it's a he?”

 

“Because you haven't had a date with a woman in more than a year, and I remember you saying after the last one didn't work out that you were sick of women, so might just stick with men for a while.”

 

“Yeah, well men haven't exactly been working too well either lately, but I think it's mostly my standards are too high.”

 

“Well, why shouldn't they be, you're not that old, you're really good looking, and from the sounds of the guys you've brought home, you're great in bed too.” Bradley grinned at his dad.

 

“Good grief boy, you're horrible.” Brad said, shaking his head. Bradley liked to tease him, he knew all about his fathers exploits in the bed, and had in fact actually watched his dad and a guy more than a few times.

 

“Thanks daddy.” Bradley grinned.

 

“It wasn't a compliment, now, get to work, you can't afford to get another C on a test, or remember the consequences.”

 

“Yeah, I remember, no computer, other than strictly for homework, for a whole month if I fail or almost fail again.”

 

“Exactly, so get to work.”

 

It was not even that Bradley was not smart, he was quite smart, when he set his mind to something. It was more that he just did not focus properly and often just stared off into space and dreamed. It was maddening at times for his father and his teachers, because he would just blankly stare at a wall for half an hour or more, not doing anything, least of all his required work. As such, he often got poorer grades on his homework and tests than he should be getting, so Brad had to set down some serious punishments. Brad had even taken Bradley to the doctor to see if he had ADD or something like that, but all the tests said no, he just got bored of his school work and lost focus is all, so they decided to challenge him more, yet so far that too had failed, even though he was able to do the work. What Brad had found best for Bradley was to give him hands on work, he did better that way, he preferred it.

 

Just a little over half an hour later the door bell rang, just as Bradley was finishing up his homework, so he ran to get it, his dad was still in the shower, so he had to. He opened the door with a bright smile on his face to find the older boy that he simply adored. Shawn was of average height for a thirteen year old, but he was quite skinny. Although he was skinny, he had quite a bit of definition to his body from his martial arts training. He had mildly long shaggy blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, really nice mouth, and a great smile when he chose to do so.

 

“Hey Shawn, thanks so much for coming to spend the evening with me, it'll be so much better than that stupid girl that was here last week.” Bradley gushed out in one breath.

 

“Hi Bradley, no problem. Wasn't doing much anyway, and I like you.” Shawn smiled warmly. Bradley was one of the few people that Shawn actually talked to, but even then, he did not talk that much.

 

“Thanks, I like you too. Daddy says he's gonna order us pizza for dinner, and we just bought a couple new movies, so we can watch a movie and drink lots of pop and eat lots of pizza and popcorn tonight. Would you like that?”

 

“Sure, that sounds good to me.”

 

“Wicked. We'll wait until the pizza gets here though before we start the movie, but what should we do until then? Daddy's still getting ready for his hot date tonight, and that'll take him a while yet.”

 

“You said last week that you had the new Mario Kart racing game for your Nintendo, so let's play that, I haven't played it before.”

 

“Sure, you'll love it. I even have two wheels and controllers, so that'll make it more fun, because we can play together.”

 

“Good, go ahead and get it set up then and let me take my shoes off.”

 

Bradley went and set up the game and Shawn met him there a few seconds later. For the next fifteen minutes they played the game and had fun, when Brad walked in the room.

 

“Having fun boys?”

 

“Yeah, Shawn's really good at this game, so he's a much better challenge than you are.” Bradley grinned.

 

“Yeah, well I don't particularly care for video games as it is, but I'm not bad. The pizza was ordered and I told them to deliver it in half an hour. The money for it's on the kitchen counter, and I'll pay you when I get home Shawn. I'm gonna head out pretty much right away here though, I have to pick up my date, and he lives clear across town.”

 

“Oh, okay daddy, love you, have fun tonight.”

 

“Thanks, and you too.”

 

Brad got his shoes on and then came and gave Bradley hugs and kisses goodbye, gave him the standard last minute admonishment to behave, and then he was off. The boys continued playing the game until the doorbell rang, telling them that the pizza had arrived. Bradley had retrieved the money from the kitchen just after his dad had left, so he had it ready for the delivery person. Shawn grabbed the money and hopped up to grab their dinner, while Bradley got the plates and cups that they had also brought out at that time ready for them to eat. Shawn came back a couple minutes later with the large pizza and the two large bottles of pop and set them on the coffee table.

 

“Okay, these are the movies I just got, which one do you want to watch?” Bradley asked.

 

“Not too sure, I want to see all three of them, so just randomly pick one and that'll be good enough for me.”

 

“Okay.” Bradley said, and then just picked the top one and went and put it in the DVD player and turned everything on.

 

As they waited for the movie to start, they each grabbed some pizza and poured themselves some pop, skipped the previews, and started watching the movie. Shortly after starting the movie, they finished their dinner and paused the movie so that they could both go to the bathroom, and Bradley said he was gonna go get ready for bed. They both went to the bathroom, and then Bradley went to his room and just stripped out of his clothes until he was wearing only his plain white briefs. They met back in the living room a few minutes later.

 

“You sleep in just your underwear?” Shawn asked.

 

“Yup! Is that bad?"

 

“No, no. I was just curious. Are you sure you want to just sit here in your underwear though?”

 

“Sure, it's all I wear around the house anyway. I hate wearing clothes in the house. Don't you want me to?” Bradley asked coyly, he knew exactly the reason why this might make Shawn uncomfortable.

 

“No, that's not a problem, just didn't want you to be uncomfortable is all. Let's restart the movie and finish it.”

 

“Oh, okay, but I don't mind, we're both boys, so it's all good.”

 

"Heh...yeah."

 

The movie was restarted and they watched it through to the end. They both laughed a great deal and enjoyed the movie lots.

 

“That was really good, thanks.” Shawn said.

 

“You're welcome. Thanks for agreeing to come over and sit for me though, I really appreciate it.” Bradley said, hopping up and turning around and attaching himself to the older boy in a nice hug.

 

“N-no problem kiddo.” Shawn said in shock at the younger boy hugging him so nicely, it caused a reaction in him that he was trying very hard to suppress, he thought Bradley was adorable.

 

Bradley though felt how tense Shawn was, and once again he knew the reason for it, and he knew the next part would be even more difficult yet. He hugged Shawn for a few minutes, and then slowly worked so that their faces were next to each other, so that Shawn would not fully realize what was happening, and then before he could understand it, Bradley turned and pressed their lips together. Shawn reacted almost right away, trying to push the younger boy off him, but Bradley had his arms wrapped firmly around Shawn, and Shawn was finding it really difficult to dislodge him, and his will was failing. Finally Shawn was able to pry Bradley off himself.

 

“No Bradley, you can't do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it's not right, and besides, I'm not like that.”

 

“Yes you are, and I know you are, just like you know it but are trying to fight it.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Easy, because I'm gay too, and I can tell you are.” Bradley said, and stood up.

 

His underwear showed just how exciting the kiss was to him, his young cock was at full erection, and it held Shawn captive for a few seconds, until his top head retook control and he tried to push Bradley down.

 

“No Bradley, you can't do this!”

 

“What, this?” Bradley said, and then pressed his underwear clad erection right into Shawn's face and rubbed it around. They both moaned from this, it just felt so erotic, but Shawn regained control again, and pushed Bradley away.

 

“No, you can't do this, I'm not gay, and it's not right!!”

 

“Fuck that, you're as gay as I am, and you know it, and to hell with what you think is wrong. We're both still young, and you're only just three years older than me, so it doesn't matter.” Bradley said while still attempting to grind his crotch into Shawn's face.

 

“Enough, you'd better go to bed, and that's final, and no more swearing!!” Shawn said quite angrily.

 

“Fine. Can you read me a bedtime story though?” Bradley said, knowing not to push Shawn too far. He would come around, Bradley knew this for fact.

 

“No, and you know the reason why too.” Shawn said a little curtly.

 

“Fine, but can you come tuck me in in a few minutes please?” Bradley asked softly.

 

“(sigh)...whatever” Shawn said roughly.

 

Bradley hopped up and ran to his room, leaving Shawn to sit there in his thoughts. Shawn knew that he liked what Bradley was doing, he knew he was gay, yet he did not really want to admit it, he also knew that had he not finally got Bradley off him when he did, he would have lost the fight. He really was thankful that he was able to fend off the sexual pursuit of a boy that very clearly knew what he wanted, but deep in his mind, he knew he wanted it just as much. He loved Bradley, thought he was cute, and wanted to do anything and everything to Bradley that the younger boy would allow. Had he have known that Bradley would have been able to show him more than he even knew, maybe he would not have felt so guilty.

 

As soon as Bradley made it to his bedroom, he pulled down his underwear, gave himself only three strokes, and then had a great orgasm. He may have been only ten years old, but he had known all about masturbation for almost five years already, and enjoyed doing so a great deal, in fact in the past year he had gone from just once a day to nearly four times a day on average. As soon as the pressure was released, Bradley pulled his underwear back up, and got into bed.

 

“Shawn, you can come in now.” Bradley called out, he was just laying on his bed, his underwear fully exposed.

 

“Look Bradley, we need to talk about what happened before.”

 

“Yes, we do. Look, I'm sorry if I pushed you further than you're ready to go, but can you honestly tell me that you're completely and totally straight, not a single gay thought at all?” Bradley asked far too smartly for his age.

 

“Thanks for the apology. As for if I'm gay or not, does it matter? You're too young for me anyway. What you did was wrong, and we both know it.”

 

“Of course it matters you bone head, if you can't admit it to yourself, you're in for a world of hurt. You know my dad's bi, and I can tell you that I'm gay. I've known for a coupe years already, and I accepted it right away. I have to admit that you're the one I dream about most, you're pretty hot you know.” Shawn Blushed a little.

 

“Aheh...Thanks...i guess. What do you know of hurting?”

 

“How often do you come outside and just play anymore, how often do you just sit and sulk in your room, playing games or whatever it is you do there? Other than your martial arts training, how often do you go out, except to school? Not very often, even daddy has noticed. He knows I'm gay, just like he knows you're gay as well, and trust me, I heard him say so a while back. He told me once about his childhood, when he realized that he was bi, how hard that was on him, especially since he was pretty certain he preferred boys over girls. He told me then that he was so depressed at times that he often thought of killing himself, and he told me this, so that I would know that he had went through some very hard times, and that I was to never feel that I had to go through anything of that nature alone, no matter how bad I thought something was. 

 

“So, as you can see, it's not just me that knows you're gay, and in case you're wondering, I also know you're as gay as me, as in not a girl in your future at all. Same with me though, I'll never be able to have sex with a girl, and I know it. My mom was also bi, and she left one night when I was two my dad said she never said anything, just left her ring on the counter on a note that simply said goodbye, nothing else. I guess she wasn't happy being a wife and a mother, but oh well. I guess it's the same as two wrongs don't make a right.” Bradley said, and just left it there for a moment, until Shawn could not stand it any longer, and just had to know what he meant by that.

 

“Huh, what, what the hell are you talking about?” He asked, clearly confused.

 

“Well, two gays don't make a straight.” Bradley laughed.

 

This caused Shawn though to break out into raucous laughter, he had not laughed so hard in so long, and it both hurt and felt good all at the same time. He ended up laughing so hard that he ended up starting to cry, because with that, his damn broke, and all his emotions rushed out at once.

 

This was just what Bradley was hoping to happen though, he hopped up and grabbed Shawn in a huge hug and pulled him in tight and just held him. For nearly fifteen minutes he hugged and petted Shawn's head, while whispering softly in his ear that it would be alright. Eventually Shawn stopped crying.

 

“Feel better now, feel like you're able to admit the truth, maybe for the first time?” Bradley asked, still just as softly as he had been whispering, and once again right into his ear.

 

“Yes.”  
  


“Yes, you feel better, or yes, you're ready to admit to yourself that you're gay?” Bradley whispered again.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's better. I bet you feel a tonne better, don't you. Now say it?”

 

“Bradley, I'm...I'm...gay.” Shawn said so softly that Bradley almost didn't hear him, even as close as they were.

 

“I know it hurts to say it, but try it again, and try it this time with more power, more meaning behind it?”

 

“I'm gay.” Shawn said, actually meaning it this time.

 

“Much better. I'm so glad that you were able to finally admit it to yourself. Don't worry, I'm not gonna try and seduce you again tonight, you need time to adjust. You can talk to me or daddy though, and I promise that he can answer any questions that you might have, heck, even I probably can.”

 

“What could you possibly know? I mean, i will admit you're pretty damn good with words for a ten year old...it's almost frightening." 

 

“Hehehe, thanks! And you'd be surprised. Daddy has given me the full sex talk a few times now, adding more and more information as I got older, both straight and gay by the way. Also, I'm not exactly a virgin either.”

 

“What!? really!? you've had sex before!?”

 

“Well, sorta yes.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I've sucked a few boys before, and been sucked and fingered a few as well, but no one has ever fucked me, and I've never got to try it either. I have played with my dads stash of sex toys as well though, and I love to have things up my butt, it just feels so good.” Bradley said dreamily.

 

“Geez....” Shawn said with the largest blush that Bradley had ever seen.

 

“You embarrass too easily. Now, I suppose I really should get to sleep, I'm getting pretty tired, and it's well past my bedtime, so go ahead and tuck me in, but I would really like a kiss, and even you have to admit that you'd like that as well.”

 

“It's not like I'm used to being talked to like this. But yes, I'd really like to kiss you again, you seem like a good kisser.” Shawn said as he pulled the covers up, and then as he finished talking, he reached down and gave Bradley a kiss. It was no chaste kiss either, it was slow and tender, and even though neither introduced their tongues, it held a lot of passion in it.

 

“Mmm, that was nice, thanks. I really hope you'll babysit me again next time, and maybe even come over after school some times?”

 

“I'll think about it.” Shawn said, offering as much as he currently had to give.

 

“That's all I can ask for. I do really love you, I hope you realize that, I have for a long time now, and I hope one day you can love me too.”

 

“Thanks.” Shawn said with another blush.

 

“Good night.” Bradley smiled warmly.

 

“Good night.” Shawn meekly smiled back, and then turned and left the room, shutting the light off as he went.

 

As soon as Shawn was clear from the bedroom, he headed downstairs and right to the bathroom. He desperately needed to jack off, and he knew it was going to be huge when he did blow. He dropped his pants and boxers quickly, grasped onto his five and a half inch erection and started stroking rapidly. It took a grand total of fifteen seconds for him to explode, and as always, he caught his load in his hand. This was normally for ease of cleanup, so he could just wipe it onto a tissue, but tonight with his new admission, he decided to taste it, and he fell in love. He even sighed deeply as he slurped up the rather sizable load, eating every last drop, and even going back to wipe off any remaining traces of his cum so that he could eat that as well. Shawn slumped down on the toilet seat, and just sat there for a few minutes, regaining his composure before getting up and pulling his boxers and pants back up. He noticed himself in the mirror, and for the first time in a long time, even he thought he looked happier.

 

Shawn headed out to the living room and cleaned up the mess from dinner and the movie, and then went and sat down to watch TV for a while, falling asleep after only half an hour. It had been an exhausting evening.

 

Brad showed up not even an hour later to find that Shawn was fast asleep on the couch, and even he had to admit how beautiful the young boy looked in his sleep. He gently shook the boy awake, it took more than a few minutes.

 

“Oh hi, is it that late already?” Shawn grumbled out as soon as he came to enough.

 

“Actually no, my date was a bust and we ended up calling it off early. Something looks different about you, like a large weight has been lifted off your shoulders.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shawn asked curiously.

 

“Well, you look happier, less depressed. Did you somehow finally admit to yourself or to someone else something that I know has been bothering you for a few years now?”

 

“Yes.” Shawn whispered.

 

“Care to tell me about it?” Brad asked softly.

 

“From what I understand, you already know.”

 

“Know what, tell me please, just trust me?” He whispered once again, making Shawn say the words.

 

“I'm gay, okay.”

 

“Excellent. I bet that feels so much better, doesn't it?”

 

“Yeah, it kinda does, I guess. I don't know if I can tell my parents though. My mom I think might be okay, but I'm not sure about my dad.”

 

“I'm sure they would be just fine with it. They love you a great deal, and even though I now your dad might seem a bit shocked, he'll accept it, and I agree with you on your mom.”

 

“They know already, don't they?” Shawn asked, sensing it in Brad's voice.

 

“Yes.” Brad said simply.

 

“Even my dad?”

 

“Yes. Your mom is okay with it, no problems there, and your dad is okay as well, but I wouldn't expect him to introduce you to any of his friends as his gay son.”

 

“Oh god, I'd hope not.” Shawn choked out.

 

“It's harder for him, because he told me once how hard his parents were on gays, and even though he has none of those tendencies, some of that prejudice rubbed off on him, but that he is working on it, and has done research to understand you. Your mom told me earlier today that they suspected you were gay, but your dad and I talked all this over a couple years ago, because he suspected it then, and was scared, he didn't know what to do, and he knew I was bi, mostly gay.”

 

“That's...a lot of information. But really, he did that for me, and you guys have known for a couple years already?”

 

“Actually, they've only suspected for a couple years, I've known for quite a few already, probably since you were about nine.”

 

“But, how could you have known, I didn't even know what sex was until I was ten?”

 

“Makes no difference, it's how you act and behave. You're a very gifted young actor, you can act anything you want, you're very emotional, you cry at the drop of a hat, and you're very fashionable. All that and so much more. Of course even straight boys can have some or even many of these traits, but they show up far more in homosexuals.”

 

“Oh. I never knew.”

 

“Also, have you ever heard the term gaydar?”

 

“No, what's that?”

 

“It's a joke term used by gay guys, it means that they sort of have a radar that tells them who other gay guys are. It's funny, but really, all it is is being able to see the traits that many gay guys have. Really, I've had a couple boyfriends that have had absolutely none of the traits that many have, and here they were, incredible in bed, at both giving and receiving, and then I've had the men that probably should have been women, they were so feminine. Then again, there's really no single thing that makes a guy gay, but sometimes you can tell. Now that you've accepted it in yourself, you'll probably start to notice those signs in other boys, especially at school. If the statistics are correct, as many as ten percent of your classmates will be gay, and another twenty or so percent will be bisexual, so now that you're free, you can explore a bit. Mind you, I'm not telling you to go out and have sex either, that would be irresponsible of me, but make sure you practice safe sex should you do so.”

 

“Again, a LOT of info...but I don't really know anything about that.” Shawn blushed.

 

“Really, don't they teach you that stuff in school, and didn't your dad sit down and talk to you about it?”

 

“Well, yeah, but I tried to block it all out, I wasn't ready to hear it I guess.”

 

“Yikes.” Brad said, and then gave him the abridged version of the sex talk, taking only thirty minutes to do so, but giving him all the information that he would require, and also skipping over any and all straight sex information, because he knew it was not necessary.

 

“Wow...my head is spinning...but thanks i guess...I appreciate it.” Shawn said, still blushing, because Brad really left nothing out on everything he would need to know, up to and including preparing for anal sex.

 

“No problem Shawn. Just think, had you have not been so scared of yourself before, I would have told you all this two years ago. So tell me, how did you end up coming out to Bradley tonight?”

 

“What makes you think he knows?”

 

“Well, let's see here. You've not only admitted it to yourself, but you've also admitted it to someone else. Seeing as how I know for a fact that you didn't do it prior to my leaving, and Bradley was the only other person here, simple deduction says that you had to have told him. So the question still remains, why did you tell him?”

 

“Okay, but how do you know I admitted it to someone else, and not just to myself?”

 

“Because you were able to tell me easily, and if you had not already done that with someone else, it would have been more difficult.”

 

“Okay, that sorta makes sense, except I've known you were bi for a long time, so it would be easy to tell you once I admitted it to myself, wouldn't it?”

 

“That's a good point, but I still think you admitted it to Bradley as well, so the question still, STILL remains, why did you tell him?”

 

“I don't...think I should say.”

 

“Did he admit to you that he's gay as well?”

 

“Yeah, and he told me that you already knew that he was gay.”

 

“So, was he just trying to help you out of your shell then, was he looking for a boyfriend, or was it some other reason?”

 

“Um...uh...!” Shawn stuttered with a blush.

 

“Ah, so the little horn dog wants a boyfriend. Let me guess, he got bit aggressive with you and tried to push you further than you were ready to go!” Brad laughed, guessing exactly what had happened, because he knew both boys so well.

 

“Yeah, he did, how did you know?”

 

“Because I know both of you so well. I've known Bradley's had a crush on you for ages, and was quite surprised he hadn't asked for you to babysit long before now. I guess he finally decided what he really and truly wanted. As for you, I knew that you would resist, because you were having a hard time accepting who you truly were, but I also know how pushy Bradley can be when he wants something. You're probably lucky he didn't just tie you down and molest you all night long. In fact, that's almost how I expected to find you boys when I came home.”

 

“Oh. And you're okay with that?”

 

“Okay with his molesting you, or okay with you two being boyfriends if you so desire?”

 

“...yes...”

 

“Well, I wouldn't have condoned actually raping you, but once you had shed your shell, I'm pretty sure you would have been a more than willing partner. If you really wanted him to be your boyfriend though, I would be more than happy to bless your relationship.”

 

“Okay, but what about our age difference?”

 

“I'm glad that you didn't deny that you want him for a boyfriend, that's good, but what age difference? You're only just barely three years apart, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Hell, the age difference between my ex and I was closer to ten, she was seventeen and I was almost twenty six when we first started seeing each other, and she was nineteen when Bradley was born.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really! No, three years is no big deal, even at your ages, even with the law I'm pretty sure you'd be perfectly safe. Of course I'd never allow the law to get involved, it's none of their business.”

 

“But I don't know if I'm ready to have a boyfriend yet.”

 

“Take all the time you need, Bradley can wait, although he's certainly gonna ask you until you say yes. It could be a lot of fun watching to see how long it takes you to crack.” Brad chuckled.

 

“Oh god, you're just as bad as he is.”

 

“Actually, he's just as bad as I am. I'm insatiable when it comes to sex, I don't normally care who it's with, just as long as I'm getting it. I could have sex three to five times a day easily, and guess what, I started getting that horny at the same age as Bradley, so he's getting the itch. The only major difference between he and I though, is the fact that he's not at all straight and will never have sex with a girl, of that I'm certain.”

 

“Oh man. He told me the same thing earlier, but how would you have known?”

 

“Just because I know him well, same as you, I know you'll never be able to have sex with a girl, ever. Be warned, when he finally does wear you down enough to say yes, he's going to drain you, it's gonna be so painful yet feel so good, and you're gonna pass out.”

 

“.....”

 

“Heheh don't worry, you'll come back the next day for the same thing again, and he'll gladly do it too.” Brad grinned.

 

“But, I don't even know if I want to have sex yet!”

 

“You have some time to hold off, he hasn't become that bad, yet, but in time, you'll run out of room, and he'll corner you, and you'll be completely powerless to stop it. He's gonna tempt you, tease you, he's gonna make you want it so bad that you'll crave it as much as he does already. Like I said, it'll be fun to watch. I give you maybe two weeks at most.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

 

“Well, I'm glad that you've finally opened up with me and with Bradley, you'll find you'll be a lot happier now, but over the next couple days, you're going to feel a bit raw, emotionally speaking, because of everything today. You'll probably even cry a few times as you get used to the idea, but make sure to come talk to me if you have any questions or if you're scared. You could even tell and talk to your parents, but I know you're not ready for that yet, maybe in a couple months you will be, but not yet.”

 

“Why does it always feel like you're reading my mind?”

 

“Because, I went through the same things, I know what you're feeling and what you're going through, so it makes it easy. Now, I suppose that I should probably let you go, you must be very tired.”

 

“Yeah, I'm pretty tired for sure, I'm not used to staying up this late.”

 

“Okay. I have another date in a few days, will you be okay to babysit then as well, or should I find someone else?”

 

“No, I'll be okay, I think.”

 

“Good for you. I suggest you jack off at least three times to lessen the amount he bothers you.” Brad said, and Shawn blushed even more.

 

“You're horrible!” He managed to squeak out.

 

“Thanks, but I was telling the truth, he's gonna try and seduce you like you never imagined.”

 

“I really don't doubt that either, and I'll probably have to too.”

 

“Come on, let's go, I'll watch until you enter your house.” Brad smiled warmly, and they both got up. Shawn put on his shoes, and as he bent over, he knew one of the reasons why Bradley was falling in love with the boy, he had an amazing ass. Brad had of course seen it before, but never like this, never so close.

 

“Have a good night Shawn, I hope you feel better tomorrow than you have in a long time.”

 

“Thanks, you have a good night as well.” Shawn smiled, and headed home. Brad watched until he disappeared inside his own house and the outside light went off. He stepped inside, shut and locked the door, and then headed up to his bed, shutting the lights off as he went, and went to sleep.


End file.
